1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a test board, and more particularly, to a test board including a plurality of test modules and a test system having the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In a general performance test of semiconductor devices, a test apparatus may be used to determine whether defects have occurred during a manufacturing process, before the finalized semiconductor devices are delivered to users. The more semiconductor devices that can be tested at one time, the more efficient the test.
Since semiconductor devices may operate at high speeds, a test apparatus may also need to operate at high speeds. A large number of semiconductor devices may be tested at one time when a test apparatus includes a large number of channels. However, when a test apparatus operates at a high speed, the cost per channel may be extremely high.
Thus, there is a need for a test apparatus that can operate at high speeds to test many semiconductor devices with a reduced cost.